


act my age

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Like all of the chaos in her life, it starts on Andi’s birthday. She wakes up at 5 am on the dot, lying there for an hour before grabbing her phone and scrolling through the various happy birthday messages she’s received.- or the morning of Andi's 16th birthday.
Relationships: Andi Mack & Bowie Quinn, Andi Mack & Rebecca "Bex" Mack, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	act my age

Like all of the chaos in her life, it starts on Andi’s birthday. She wakes up at 5 am on the dot, lying there for an hour before grabbing her phone and scrolling through the various happy birthday messages she’s received.

Buffy and Cyrus’s are the most personal, filled with inside jokes and how much they love her, and it brings a smile to her face.

She gets up after a long time of scrolling through her various social media feeds, sliding her feet into the slippers she throws haphazardly next to her bed, before walking out of her room, down the hallway and then down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen.

They moved nearly 8 months ago after they found out that her mom was pregnant, and that their small studio apartment wasn’t going to cut it anymore.

Andi loves her new house, a thought that pretty much disappears as she enters the kitchen and stares open mouthed at the scene before her. “What the-”

Her mom and dad both smile at her sheepishly, the two of them covered in flour and milk and looking extremely guilty. Andi for quite possibly the first time in a long time, is speechless. “Hey kiddo.” Her dad says, and the dam opens.

“You are twice my age, you should know better.” She says motioning towards… well everything. She scrunches her nose up and walks a little bit more into the kitchen. “What even happened in here?”

“Your dad wanted to do a flour fight. How could I refuse him?” Her mom’s reply is so stupid, the only thing Andi can do is to just shake her head. “How the hell the two of you are going to raise little grapefruit I have no idea.” She says, sitting down at the table.

“Hey, you turned out pretty ok!”

“Yeah, because CeCe and Pops raised me for the first 13 years if my life. This kid won’t have that option.” Her mom rolls her eyes at her, sitting down across from her. albeit a bit awkwardly because of her baby bump.

“Rude. I miss 15 year old Andi who didn’t sass her parents.” Andi snorts. Her dad throws a blueberry at her, and she catches it in her mouth. “Too late for that!” She grins as she thinks to herself.

Of all her birthdays, her 16th seemed pretty great so far


End file.
